smallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sepiida
The Sepiida is a cuttlefish-like Small that nests in live rock. These Smalls are highly intelligent. Unfortunately, this works against them occasionally due to them all thinking that they know better than the others; this leads to infighting. When they are harmonious, their intellect can overcome almost any task. Sepiida prefer live prey, but will eat otherwise if they are forced to. They communicate with each other through lightning quick flashes of iridescence over their skin. Biology and Appearance Their heads have eight small arms and two slightly longer tentacles that end in four tiny tendrils. The arms (but not the tentacles) have a single line of suckers going down them; however, all of the appendages originate from around the mouth. A webbing connects all of the appendages almost to the end. Two large eyes rest on the sides of their head and can swivel independently of the other. They have long bodies with skin that can change color, texture, and luminescence to match their environment or their moods. A Sepiida eats by stretching its arms out and engulfing its prey in the "net" formed by the webbing. The underside of the arms secretes a glue-like substance (mimicking the net formed from the skin flaps between its tentacles) that entangles its prey. Unlike most molluscs, it lacks a beak and instead consumes its prey whole, slowly digesting it. As such, it can go a very long time without eating. It normally propels itself through the water using long lateral fins on either side, but it can go much faster by tucking in its arms and shooting backwards using a jet of water from the siphon it uses to breathe. It can also release luminescent ink when in distress, but it can only do so once per day or until it rests. Society and Culture The government is run by a queen who is elected for life. Her mate does not share her authority. Below the queen are the Councils. The Councils in a country vary, but in general consist of the Council of Science, the Council of Economics, the Council of War, the and the Council of Logistics. Each Council is headed in discussion by a leader (called by a different name in each Council) and reports to the queen. The Guild is neither above nor below the Councils in authority, but is instead in a different "Sphere" of authority. While some Councils may monitor production amounts and shortages, the Guild focuses on production directly. It is in the nitty-gritty of what is being produced and quality control. A Guild-appointed overseer is present at most construction and manufacturing sites. History Sepiida were originally from a far away place called Oceania. It is unknown as of yet how they traveled here or escaped its destruction, but they are now thriving in their new home. The First Nest shall never be recovered, but the Sepiida are ever striving for the perfection of their culture. To this end, they see their greatest city as a direct parallel to their advancement and take great pride in their constructions. OOC Appearances The Sepiida first made an appearance in the Smalls of Oceania. They came in at the end of the game, so did not manage to get farther than beginning construction of the Second Nest. They may yet appear in other games. Players Edio created this race of Smalls and played them for a short time in the Smalls of Oceania. Category:Major Races